Disaster Holiday, or not TRADUÇÃO
by Lily Rose Evans
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Esta história passa-se durante as férias de Verão, depois do sexto ano. Lily e a sua família vão de viagem num cruseiro, e ela apanha o susto da vida dela quando sobe a bordo. Como será que acabarão estas férias?


Disclaimer: I do **not** own anything about this story. The awesome original story was written by Linda, (x**-cupcakie-x), I only did my best trying to translate it so that other people would be able to read it. I also do ****not**** own Harry Potter, or anything that belongs to the amazing world written by J. K. Rowling.**

**N/t: Have fun reading (:**

**Capítulo Um: Planos de Férias**

"Ha-ha-haaaaaaa-choe!" espirrei bem alto. "Molly, importas-te? Pára de me fazer cócegas no nariz com essa maldita pena!" A minha melhor amiga, Molly Prewitt, riu-se, e baixou a varinha. A pena caiu levemente até ao chão. Estavamos no Expresso de Hogwarts, dirigindo-nos para a Estação de King's Cross em Londres, a nossa chegada a casa para as férias de Verão. Por esta altura, eu, Molly, Emmaline Vance e Hestia Jones, estávamos a tentar diverter-nos para passar o tempo. Era uma viagem bastante grande, mas ao mesmo tempo pequena. Faltava apenas por volta de uma hora para que todas nós se separassem por dois meses. Não nos iríamos ver. É claro que escreveríamos umas às outras, mas, caramba, eu iria sentir tanto a falta delas.

"A propósito, onde é que vocês vão passar as férias?" perguntou Hestia. Ela estava sentada do lado oposto a mim, ao lado da janela, com as pernas debaixo dela, com o cotovelo apoiado no parapeito, e a cabeça pousada na sua mão.

"Provavelmente vou acampar outra vez com os meus pais em Wales," disse Molly, encolhendo os ombros. "Apesar de ainda não ter perguntado à minha mãe, não vejo razões por que fariamos qualquer coisa diferente. Vamos acampar todos os anos para o mesmo velho e chato parque de campismo. Vai ser um desastre!" ela revirou os olhos, e fez cara feia.

"Pelo menos tu vais a _algum lado_" afirmou Emmaline. "Eu vou ficar em casa, como sempre. Adorava ir a algum sítio, pelo menos uma vez!" ela deixou escapar um suspiro lento e pesado, e olhou pela janela, com um olhar triste.

"Se fosse possível, dizia-te para vires comigo" eu disse, afangando-lhe o ombro. "Mas os meus pais já compraram cinco bilhetes para o cruseiro, e a minha irmã insistiu em levar o namorado connosco." Torci o nariz assim que mencionei Vernon, o namorado de Petunia. Não gostava dele. Era demasiado _cabeça-quente_. O seu pescoço era demasiado grosso, e tinha um ridículo e pequenino bigode. Eu realmente não conseguia entender o que a minha irmã via naquele homem. "Agora, espero que os consiga evitar durante o máximo de tempo possível a bordo. Não deve ser muito difícil, não é? Não tenho que partilhar um camarote com eles, graças a Deus." Eu e as minhas amigas rimo-nos.

"Então, além de evitar _Tuney_ e _Verny_," disse Hestia enquanto soltava um risinho baixo. "o que vais fazer enquanto estiveres a bordo?" Ela levandou a sobrancelha, sugestivamente, com um sorriso malandro espalhado na sua cara. De muitas maneiras, Hestia podia ser descrita como o total oposto de mim. Sempre a arranjar problemas, sem se importar o suficiente para sequer prestar atenção nas aulas, e a chegar atrasada frequentemente. Mas, de alguma maneira, ela conseguia passar nos exames de final de ano, apenas por eu lhe emprestar as minhas anotações anuais, e por ela marrar até não poder mais na noite anterior ao exame. De qualquer maneira, eu continuava a adorar os seus comentários.

Eu ri-me. "Bem, o que é que as raparigas fazem quando vão para um cruseiro num Verão solarento? Procuram um rapaz giro, e perdem-se de amores por ele. Tirando isso, só ver as paisagens, ler, fazer mergulho, esse tipo de coisas."

Hestia riu alto. "Mas sabes que isso iria destruir o coração de James, não sabes?" ela questionou, o tom de voz um pouco mais sério. "Ele gosta de ti há anos, não vejo como ele iria gostar que tu voltasses das férias toda faladora e sonhadora acerca de um rapaz que conheces vagamente."

Revirei os olhos. "Oh, claro, o Potter gosta de mim." disse com um tom sarcático na voz. "Foi por isso que ele pôs pó-de-coçar nas minhas roupas e na minha escova de cabelo no dia 1 de Abril. Foi por isso que ele alterou a minha Poção Polissuco no mês passado, durante a aula de Poções. Foi por isso que ele-" Emmaline interrompeu-me a meio da frase.

"Talvez ele faça isso para te impressionar. Se calhar pensa que é uma boa maneira de ter atenção tua." Emmaline afirmou. "Além disso, ele não foi sempre assim, pois não? E deve-se acrescentar que penso que ele amadureceu bastante durante este ano. Podias dar-lhe uma hipótese, sabes?"

"Bem, o que quer que ele pense, _não é_ a maneira indicada de obter a minha atenção, a não ser que ele queira ser enfeitiçado por mim." disse, cruzando os braços. "E a única vez que eu alguma vez sairei com o Potter será quando os Slytherins amarem nascidos-Muggle, e quando o meu nome for Coelhinho da Páscoa. Como conseguem ver, não vai acontecer!"

"Aw, vá lá, Evans, tu sabes bem lá no fundo que me queres." disse uma voz familiar perto da porta do compartimento. Eu deixei escapar um suspiro pesado. Boa, o que é que será que ele quer desta vez? Pensei para mim, enquanto me virava lentamente para a porta, e revirei os olhos. Ali estavam os "Marauders", ou pelo menos, isso era o que eles chamavam a eles próprios. James Potter, Capitão de Quidditch, idiota cabeçudo. Sirius Black, Beater da equipa de Quidditch, o destruidor de corações de Hogwarts, parceiro de crime e de detenção de James. Peter Pettigrew, baixo com cara de rato, a "menina da claque" de Potter e Black. E depois, Remus Lupin. Um rapaz pálido, que tinha sempre olheiras debaixo dos olhos, usava roupas largas e descuidadas, mas definitivamente, o melhor deles os quatro. Pelo menos ele não se metia tanto em sarilhos. Encostei-me ao assento, irritada pela presença daquele grupinho.

"O que queres, Potter?" perguntei com um tom azedo na voz, que James ignorou prontamente. Ele entrou, apertando-se entre mim e Molly, que estava sentada mesmo à minha beira. Ele despenteou o cabelo, e sorriu. "Não tinhas que te sentar em cima da Molly, sabes?" disse, estreitando os olhos. Tirei o braço dele dos meus ombros, levantei-me, e voltei a sentar-me, desta vez entre Hestia e Remus. Pelo menos ele não me conseguia chegar se estivesse sentada ali. "E ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta. O que queres?"

James voltou a sorrir. "Eu ia perguntar-te uma coisa, mas parece que tenho que fazer outras duas antes de poder perguntar." Ele disse. Ele encostou-se no assento, apoiando a cabeça na parede do compartimento, antes de continuar. Espero que ele não se sinta demasiado confortável, pensei para mim própria, porque claramente, não o quero aqui.

"Primeiro," começou ele. "tenho que usar o feitiço Imperius em todos os Slytherins, e dizer-lhes para serem simpáticos com os nascidos-Muglle. E segundo, tenho que te dar um nome novo. Hm, tenho que dizer que continuo a preferir Evans, mas se tu insistes…" Oh, óptimo, então ele ouviu-nos, pensei, irritada. James voltou a despentear o seu já despenteado cabelo. Eu revirei os olhos assim que ele o fez.

"Óptimo, deixa-me explicar de outra maneira, então." explodi. "Eu NÃO VOU sair contigo, está bem? És o total oposto de mim, por isso, esquece!"

O sorriso de James não desapareceu. "Nunca tiveste química?" perguntou ele. "Os opostos atraem-se, toda a gente sabe isso. E tenho a certeza que um dia irás entender isso." Eu voltei a revirar os olhos, e cruzei os braços.

Por esta altura, para o meu alívio, o comboio finalmente começou a abrandar. Pus-me de pé rapidamente, e tirei o meu malão do porta-bagagens. Os outros levantaram-se também. Eu dirigi-me para a porta do compartimento, mas James bloqueou-me a passagem. "Tem um bom Verão, Lily, minha Flor, vou ter saudades tuas." ele disse com um sorriso, e antes de eu ou qualquer outra pessoa o pudesse parar, beijou-me na face, e saiu do comboio. Eu fervi de raiva. "É melhor ires rápido, sim!" gritei. "Antes que te enfeitice!"

Sai do compartimento, seguida de perto pelos meus amigos.

"Porque é que havias de o enfeitiçar?" disse Molly incrédula, para o meu desgosto. "Foi tão querido da parte dele!"

"Só não te esqueças que ele agui como um idiota arrogante antes de fazer aquilo." Protestei, um bocadinho zangada. Continuei a andar até um arco na parede, onde um homem com um fato de motorista estava, deixando passar as pessoas em pequenos grupos de três ou quatro pessoas, para que estas não chamassem a atenção dos Muggles nas plataformas nove e dez, do outro lado. Estava ansiosa por passar. Não via os meus pais desde as férias de Natal, e apesar de ter sentido a falta de Hogwarts durante os dois meses de ausência, as saudades eram tantas como as que tinha pelos meus pais.

Quando finalmente, era a nossa vez, eu, Molly, Emmaline e Hestia, corremos a alta velocidade, com os malões arrastados atrás de nós. Por uma fracção de segundo, tudo à minha volta ficou negro, e depois, dei por mim entre as plataformas nove e dez da Estação de King's Cross. Pus-me de bicos de pés para tentar encontrar os meus pais no meio da multidão, mas antes de o conseguir, claro, o meu cão pastor, Castor, reparou em mim. Ele correu para mim, ladrando e saltando, feliz da vida, e tentou lamber a minha cara. Eu ri-me, e cocei-lhe as orelhas. "Sentiste mesmo a minha falta, não foi, velho amigo?" perguntei, sorrindo. "Vá lá, mostra-me onde estão a Mãe e o Pai." Castor ladrou outra vez, feliz, e levou-me até aos meus pais. Eles estavam a falar com outras pessoas, claramente feiticeiros, uma vez que os feiticeiros mais velhos não sabiam bem como se vestir como Muggles, então as suas roupas eram sempre bastante mal combinadas.

A minha mãe foi a primeira a reparar que eu estava ali. Ela sorriu para a sua filha mais nova, e deu-me um abraço. "Tiveste um bom período, querida?" perguntou-me.

"Quando é que os meus períodos não são bons, mãe?" perguntei de volta, sorrindo, ainda abraçada a ela. "Se queres saber as minhas notas, elas são boas, como de costume. Os meus amigos também estão bem, assim como as suas famílias. Já sinto falta de Hogwarts, mas estou feliz por estar em casa." Larguei a minha mãe, e abracei o meu pai, desta vez. Vi que Petunia estava alguns metros atrás, com o seu namorado. Ela deu-me um olhar reprovador antes de se virar e exigir a atenção de Vernon. Oh, então as férias vão ser _assim_, pensei.

"Não devíamos ir?" perguntou-me o meu pai. Ele voltou-se para a família desconhecida. O filho deles tinha acabado de se juntar a eles. Eram a família Potter, percebi. Acenei-lhe, uma vez, e dei-lhe um sorriso de boa educação. "Foi muito interessante e agradável conhecê-los, Mr. e Mrs. Potter." ouvi o meu pai dizer, enquanto lhes apertava as mãos.

"Prazer em conhecê-los, Mr. e Mrs. Evans." disse Mr. Potter. "Tenham umas boas férias, e talvez os vejamos outra vez na plataforma, dia 1 de Setembro." Eles apertaram a mão da minha mãe também. Depois, eu e a minha família afastamo-nos. Mas eu podia jurar ter ouvido a mãe de James dizer-lhe: "Então esta era a Lily, huh? Tens que ser mais simpático com ela, ela parece-me uma rapariga adorável." Sorri levemente, e saí da estação de comboios, dirigindo-me para o carro, com o meu cão a seguir-me de perto.


End file.
